The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a fluid product, which is intended to be screwed on a threaded neck of a container of a fluid product. Dispensing device should be understood to mean any devices of the pump or valve type capable of dispensing a fluid product in the form of measured quantities or a continuously sprayed stream. In general, this type of dispensing device, which is generally manual, is used in the cosmetic, pharmaceutical and perfumery realm for dispensing in measured or continuous form a fluid product which is stored in a container.
The present invention more particularly relates to a device which has a threaded fastening element, such as a ring fastener, which is intended to engage with the threaded neck of the container in order to bring about a sealed fastening of the dispensing device to the neck of the container. Screwing is one of the means frequently used to fasten a pump or a valve on a container neck. The invention applies therefore to a screw-on dispensing device and more specifically relates to a safety or security device to prevent improper use or illicit opening of the container by removal of the dispensing device to which it is screwed.
There are already in the prior art various types of security or safety devices intended to ensure that the user is the first to use the dispenser. In particular, there are known actuation safety devices in the form of a cord which connects the actuation head of the dispensing device to its ring fastener in order to prevent actuation of the dispenser by pressing on its push button. Actuation of the device is then possible only after withdrawal of the cord, which is torn off manually by breaking bridges of breakable material which connect the actuation head to the ring fastener.
Also known in the prior art is a document U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,691 which describes a safety closing device in which an interior threaded ring is given inclined teeth suitable for cooperating with notches formed on the periphery of the neck of the container. Because the teeth are all inclined in the same direction, they allow screwing on the ring by sliding the teeth over the notches, but prevent its being unscrewed by stopping the crests of the teeth against the notches of the neck.
With this device, not only is the ring of a special type, since it has teeth, but so also is the neck of the container which is formed with notches. This type of device therefore cannot be used with just any type of container.
The documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,557 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,582 relate to devices in which a cap is screwed in an non-reversible manner onto the neck of the container.
The present invention relates to another type of first-use safety or security device which is also provided for dispensing devices which are screwed on any container. In effect, the present invention relates to a device for dispensing a fluid product, which is intended to be screwed on a threaded neck of a container of fluid product, said device having a threaded fastening element intended to engage with the threaded neck of the container in order to fast the dispensing device to the neck of the container, a screwing-on unidirection-moving component driving component, or actuating component being provided which covers the fastening element so as to prevent any access to the fastening element when the latter is screwed onto the neck of the container, and which allows movement of the fastening element only in the direction which ensures its screwing onto the neck of the container, so that the fastening element cannot be unscrewed from the neck by rotation of the screwing-on direction-moving component. The screwing-on direction-moving component thus fulfills a dual function: first, that of making the threaded fastening element inaccessible, and second, that of allowing movement of the threaded fastening element only in the screwing-on direction by rotation in the same direction. Thus, once the threaded fastening element is screwed onto the neck, it is impossible to unscrew it from the neck by rotation in the reverse direction of the unidirectional moving component.
It should be noted that this irreversible fastening system can be used on any type of container, given that the impossibility of unscrewing the ring does not come from cooperation between the neck and the ring but, on the contrary, from cooperation between the ring and the moving component.
According to an advantageous form of execution, an exterior surface of the fastening element cooperates with an interior surface of the moving component in order to allow movement of the fastening component only in the screwing-on direction by rotation of the moving component.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the fastening element is an essentially cylindrical ring, said ring having an exterior surface with at least one essentially flexible tab, extending towards the exterior in an inclined manner with respect to the radial direction, with the free end of the tab pointing in the direction opposite the direction ensuring screwing on and the unidirectional actuating component (i.e., moving component or driving component) is an essentially cylindrical hoop which has an interior surface with a number of stops corresponding to the number of tabs in order to receive and block the free ends of the tabs when the hoop is rotated in the screwing-on direction. The tab or tabs must be inclined and have resiliency such that they remain completely rigid when they come up against the stops and such that they bend when they pass over the stops when the moving component is turned in the direction opposite that ensuring screwing on. Advantageously, the tabs are adapted so as to bend above a predetermined value of tightening torque.
As a variant, the fastening element is an essentially cylindrical ring, said ring having an exterior surface with at least one essentially rigid tab, extending towards the exterior in an inclined manner with respect to the radial direction, with the free end of the tab pointing in the direction opposite that ensuring screwing on, and the undirectional actuating component is an essentially cylindrical hoop, which has an interior surface with a number of stops corresponding to the number of tabs in order to receive and block the free ends of the tabs when the hoop is rotated in the screwing-on direction. Advantageously, the tabs are adapted so as to break above a predetermined value of tightening torque.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, giving an embodiment of the present invention as a non-limiting example.